1. Field of the Invention
A heddle frame is provided of the type which is actuated by a push rod engaging a push rod block carried by the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain of the currently available weaving machines the heddle frames are actuated from below by a push rod assembly rather than from above by harness equipment. These machines operate at high speeds and the heddles must change direction violently and quickly.
The forces imparted to the heddle frames by the push rods are concentrated at the attachment points of the push rod blocks or bushings to the frame and such forces tend to bend the frame section at this point causing stresses which result in its eventual failure. Examples of such frame construction are shown in the U.S. Patents to R. Rossman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,330, John J. Kaufmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,108 and Frank. H. Kaufmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,118.
In these patents, in order for the push rod block to be assembled and for the push rod assembly of the weaving equipment to have access to the block or bushing, a slot is made in the lower wall of the frame rail. The opening causes a weakness in the rail and is usually the point at which frame failure begins.
The heddle frame of my invention is of lightweight construction, does not suffer from the defects of the prior art structures and has many positive advantages.